Eterno
by Sendmeademon
Summary: - Soy Historia, el quinto serafín de Dios. Soy libre y... -Se calla para arañar algo de energía vital.- Te quiero, Ymir.


**Palabras:** 7,871.

 **Notas:** Muerte de un personaje.

 _ **Estos personajes pertenecen exclusivamente al creador de Shingeki no Kyojin, Hajime Isayama**_

* * *

El mar verde de grandes árboles que se extiende bajo sus pies desnudos no es algo que Historia pueda ver muy a menudo, y como cualquier cosa del mundo humano, la fascina. El brillo de una pequeña cascada llama su atención, y luego es el canto de los pajarillos que se han acercado a beber, y así se deja distraer por tantas maravillas un escaso instante, tras el cual vuelve a retomar el vuelo, agitando sus tres pares de alas. ¡Si alguien la viera hacerlo así...! No quiere ni pensarlo. Como serafín, debe valerse de sus dos alas centrales para transportarse, mientras las dos inferiores cubren sus pies para expresar humildad, y las dos superiores su rostro. Según los demás, nadie es digno de observar su hermosura, de percibir siquiera la gracia de Dios en su sonrisa.

Menos mal, está sola, por completo, y espada en cinto, tiene una misión. Por supuesto, no se la ha encomendado el mismo Erwin, la mano derecha del Altísimo, no se trata de una misión de tal importancia, sino uno de sus hermanos de su mismo rango, transmitiendo la información con extrañeza en su cantar: Debía acudir al reino humano para acabar con la vida de un demonio. "¿Tan fuerte es para requerir los servicios de un serafín?", se pregunta entonces, acechando con sus ojos de cristal azul en busca de alguna pista. Ese bosque es tan vasto, que el Ojo de tigre puede estar en cualquier rincón, pero no escapará por mucho tiempo de ella. Se posa en una rama, un majestuoso pájaro que atrae a los más pequeños, y cierra los ojos terrenales, para abrir el espiritual. No es nada difícil percibir una estela de energía que intenta esconderse en la parte más honda de un claro, y vuelve a abrir los ojos, decidida. No le queda nada para llegar, diez minutos volando y puede estar en su puerta, lista para cumplir con su deber.

Sin embargo, pasan diez minutos, y veinte, y otros veinte más, y no deja de describir círculos sin rumbo. ¿Qué está haciendo, para qué se encuentra allí? Conforme más vuela, más confusa se siente, y se ve obligada a descender y caminar, dañándose las delicadas plantas de los pies. Vaga encontrándose cada vez peor, sintiendo ya que las punzadas que empezó a sentir en las puntas de los dedos se extienden como serpientes por sus piernas y brazos. Casi ni puede caminar. ¿Quién es? Siente sus alas. Un ángel, es un ángel. Respira. Es Historia, el quinto serafín de Dios. Busca... ¿Qué busca? Ve una casa, una choza muy humilde de piedra, con la chimenea apagada y el pozo gorgoteando unos metros más abajo. Ve una puerta gruesa de madera que se abre, y una mujer morena que la taladra con esos torbellinos de tinta que tiene por ojos.

Parpadea una vez, se miran como a cámara lenta, y poco a poco se le quita el velo del hechizo de los ojos, y es consciente de lo que hacía. Buscaba al Ojo de tigre asesino, un demonio intermedio que ha acabado con la vida de tantos ángeles menores e incluso con la del séptimo arcángel, y lo ha encontrado. Lo sorprendente es que no se trata de un Ojo de tigre, sino de algo mucho peor. ¡Una Ónice! Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se le revuelven las entrañas con un sentimiento muy poco angelical: Miedo.

La Ónice ya ha reaccionado, más tarde de lo esperado y aún así antes que ella, y se abalanza sobre su cuerpo como un depredador encima de su presa. Historia desenvaina la espada con una velocidad increíble, pero sólo consigue rasgar el cuero que recubre el hombro del demonio. Siente cómo la piel que entra en contacto con la suya abrasa, con un dolor que la está llevando a la locura, al que la Ónice parece estar acostumbrada. El ángel se retuerce, salta, bate sus alas, se enzarzan en una lucha de espadas y uñas y dientes. Cortan piel y cabello, que se regenera en un instante, ambas buscándose el cuello. La espalda del demonio toma tierra bruscamente y ahora es Historia quien la tiene contra las cuerdas, tan cerca del maligno ser que éste sólo debe alargar el brazo e hincar las garras en su pecho, rodeándole el corazón con la mano y regalándole una sonrisa. No la matará así, pero sí la dejará fuera de combate. Al ángel se le cae la espada, quieta como una estatua, aterrada del simple hecho de respirar, y la vuelve a mirar a los ojos, y deja que la mire, y más que eso, que la observe. Entrecierra los ojos, como si la luz que desprende le quemara las retinas, y su expresión se va suavizando. ¿La dejará ir? Sigue teniendo esperanza. Su pecho es una llama que no cesa, y pronto lo es su rostro, sorprendido por la caricia curiosa de la morena. Se retuerce de dolor, mordiéndose el labio, y es lo único que le hace falta al demonio para salir de su ensimismamiento y apretar más el órgano. Historia cae de rodillas, están quemándola viva, los estertores de la muerte intentan alejarla de la hoguera.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Pregunta la Ónice con voz distraída, sin apartar sus dos manos de ella. La tiene fuertemente cogida de la barbilla, para que no la rehuya.

\- Christa...

Con ese último aliento sale un nombre del que habría querido poderse olvidar, su nombre humano, no el nombre tan generosamente otorgado por el Trono, y no sabe por qué. Está demasiado entretenida intentando, en vano, apagar el fuego. La oscuridad del demonio la traga, y uno de los ángeles más poderosos de Dios se rinde.

Ymir ha notado la perturbación en su hechizo por una fuerza mayor hace un buen rato, y le es extraño que no se haya ido ya volando a su nido de urraca, olvidando su misión. ¿Ha enviado el Trono a un querubín? Ni siquiera ellos pueden contra ella. A la par que aumenta la potencia, concentrada en el suelo de su cabaña, escucha esos pasos, tan ligeros como un susurro. Levantarse y abrir la puerta le ocupa la duración de un suspiro, encontrándose con la peor calaña de los bicharracos voladores: un Cristal azul, o como ellos mismos se denominaban, un serafín. Sólo ve sus alas, la ciega el resplandor, y se lanza a atacar. Es buena, pero ella mucho más. ¿Qué menos se puede esperar de un teniente general, de una temida Ónice? La ataca sin dudar, se deja caer, la pilla desprevenida y agarra un órgano que debería ser vital, pero por su condición, si lo aplasta sólo la dejará fuera de combate unos días, tiempo más que suficiente. Se permite levantar la vista, y esa es su perdición. La hermosura de los ángeles siempre es indescriptible, pero la de este en concreto es exagerada. Mucho mejor que un cuadro de exposición en cualquier museo, pero compartiendo una cualidad con ellos. Podría quedársela viendo todo el día, la semana, la eternidad, y no se aburriría. Con mucho dolor y delicadeza acaricia su mejilla, para asegurarse de que es real. Pregunta su nombre y se regocija con su voz cantarina, con el modo en que sus labios se separan imperceptiblemente. El ángel tiembla, y ella, sorprendida, comprime más su corazón, hasta que la ve perder el conocimiento.

La semana que le sucede al accidente descuida su trabajo para cuidar de la bella Historia. Sus alas son suaves como el algodón, y no puede verlas embarradas y llenas de hojas, así como su cabello de oro. La lava regularmente en la cascada, cura sus heridas con ungüentos y la vela hasta que despierte. Ese pequeño pajarraco la tiene hechizada, y le parece normal. Es imposible no amar a Historia. ¿Cómo ha podido herirla de tal gravedad? Ymir se desespera entre esas cuatro paredes, no le gusta estar atrapada, pero no quiere dejarla sola. Las ocasiones en las que sale se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano, y pese a que pueda resultar tonto, pasa todo el tiempo que puede hablándole. No está consciente, debe ser seguro. Ymir no es una chica de muchas palabras, pero sí de pensamientos agolpados, y le cuenta todo lo que no ha contado a nadie en composiciones torpes y toscas. La presión del trabajo, que sólo ejecuta por haberse endeudado con Annie, el gran Lucero del alba. Este no consiste más que en organizar tropas, ella no se mancha las manos. La paz que consigue con una vida retirada de su verdadero lugar de origen, donde todo son gritos, caos y fuego. Los ángeles que han caído a sus manos, enviados para devolverla a su lugar, que ha debido asesinar porque no la dejaban vivir. El arrepentimiento, por no ser capaz ya de sentir ninguna pena por ellos, el estar entre la espada y la pared. Tantas cosas que no se había planteado jamás, y le salen a borbotones, aderezadas con largos ratos de admiración. "¿Es Dios tan hermoso, Historia? ¿Tan hermoso como tú?", le pregunta, cautivada. Y se acostumbra a ponerse guantes en su vida diaria, salir fuera cuando necesita invocar a alguno de sus subordinados, todo para hacerle la recuperación más cómoda. Historia tiene su corazón en su pequeño puño, como ella ya ha tenido el suyo, y es tan patético y real que sólo le queda esperar a que despierte.

Y lo hace. Historia despierta pocos días después, aunque anteriormente ha ido recuperando la sensibilidad muy poco a poco. También, efectivamente, el oído. Ha escuchado pacientemente a su captora, ¿o debería decir salvadora, en las circunstancias que se encuentran?, y su confusión no hace más que aumentar. Los demonios sienten. Los demonios padecen. Los demonios se preocupan, y sufren, y... ¿Aman? No entiende a Ymir.

La casa va muy acorde a los rasgos que puede conocer de la personalidad del demonio. Vive con lo justo, una mesa allí, una silla allá, y desde que ha llegado, una chimenea siempre encendida. Unos cuantos cuadros decoran las paredes, en su mayoría paisajes abiertos: el mar, una pradera, el cielo nocturno, entre otros. La casa es pequeña, ya lo pudo ella ver desde el exterior, y a primera vista, a Historia le asombra el orden que se esparce por toda superficie. Toallas, túnicas, diminutas sandalias, todo agolpado pero en su lugar, con método. Se estira, desentumeciéndose, y las alas tiran todo a su paso. Las recoge de inmediato, plegándolas contra su espalda, y aún así las lleva arrastrando por el suelo. Si fuera un arcángel sabría como guardarlas entre sus omóplatos, pero nunca le ha hecho falta. Se encuentra débil, así que vuelve al lecho donde se encontraba. Al menos iba a hacerlo, cuando ve que la Ónice estaba tumbada a su lado, y se encuentra en la cama, sentada y siguiéndola con la mirada. Historia se pone en guardia, y a Ymir se le relaja el gesto. Pobre e inocente ángel.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -Pregunta Ymir, casi desinteresada, levantándose sin medir su velocidad, causando una mala respuesta en la pequeña rubia: se envuelve en sus seis alas, recordando los versos de un hechizo protector.- Si hubiera querido hacerte daño, ya te lo habría hecho, no seas idiota.

Historia la reconoce en sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo, ha estado hablándole en un monólogo sin fin ni réplica bastante tiempo. Sus dejes y expresiones empiezan a sonarle, y le divierten. Afloja un poco el escudo de protección a su alrededor y sonríe.

\- Tienes razón, es sólo... ¿Por qué lo has hecho? -Le devuelve otra cuestión, e Ymir siente que esos ojos quieren sacarle todos sus secretos por la fuerza. No está segura de si los ángeles tienen el poder de la persuasión, y se responde que no, no les hace falta.

\- Te he preguntado que cómo estás, Christa. -Replica, sin querer perder el tiempo ni las palabras en preguntas que no desea responder.

\- ¡Ah! Estoy... Estoy bien. Ya he sanado casi por completo, pero tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿cierto?

Levanta sus brazos y se arremanga la fina túnica que los cubre, comprobando que los cortes de la espada demoníaca han desaparecido. La curación de los ángeles es infalible. Cuando separa la tela de su cuello para comprobar el estado de la herida de su pecho, la encuentra tan bien, difuminada, y espera que no tarde en desaparecer. Por el momento, lo único impactante es que la haya llamado Christa. Se le hace tan extraño, tan ajeno. Ella ya no es Christa, se recuerda. Ahora es un ángel poderoso, no una chiquilla asustada. Con autoridad, declara:

\- Te agradezco que me hayas cuidado, pero tengo que irme.

Aprovecha que el demonio sigue en la cama, en el lado opuesto a la puerta, para abrirla, salir y desplegar las alas. Ah, qué felicidad. Salta un poco, lo justo para darse impulso, y siente ya la brisa fría de las nubes contra sus mejillas... ¿O no? Sus pies siguen firmemente pegados al suelo. Sus alas se mueven con pereza, y a pesar de su escaso peso, no pueden sostenerla. Se gira, con un rictus desesperado, hacia la casa, donde ve a la Ónice apoyada contra el marco con los brazos cruzados y los hombros alzados, un "te lo dije" en el gesto que la está poniendo mala. Se le acerca a grandes pasos, con las alas aún desplegadas, y a Ymir le parece enorme, pero no se acongoja. Sube la barbilla y la observa desde arriba. Sigue siendo más alta que ella, más fuerte, más veloz.

\- No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí. -Le espeta, inclinándose para que sienta la fuerza de su mirada. A diferencia de Christa, ella sí puede persuadir, aunque con un ángel de rango tan elevado le da dolor de cabeza. Además, sólo constata un hecho.- Te guste o no, soy yo o los osos. Y, aunque te parezcan mejor opción, soy algo más civilizada que ellos.

La rubia refunfuña, rechinando dientes. No tiene por qué ser tan desagradable con ella. La chica que ella ha escuchado es más simpática, inexperta pero tranquila y hasta agradable, ¿dónde está? Pues a ese juego pueden jugar dos. Se adentra en la cabaña, rozando el hombro con su antebrazo, y se vuelve a echar en la cama, de cara a la pared. Se quedará, pero no va a disfrutarlo. La detesta, detesta la situación. Si no puede volar, ¿cómo volverá? Tiene sentido que su cuerpo terrenal se regenere antes del ataque de un demonio pero que sus alas, la manifestación de su parte angelical, estén tan débiles como tallos machitos. Así pues, ¿cuándo se curarían? No puede quedarse con Ymir por mucho tiempo. No puede porque esa chica no le hace caso, esa chica la trata fatal y por sus largas miradas esconde algo que no es capaz de identificar.

Al sentir otro cuerpo cayendo a su lado se pega a la pared lo máximo que puede, estática por un momento, evaluando la situación. ¿Le ha parecido buena idea? Es una invasión de su intimidad y no la ayuda a sentirse cómoda. Se gira para decírselo, y vuelve a toparse con los torbellinos de tinta, con una tabla más rígida de lo que la recuerda de sus noches de descanso semiconsciente. Las ha cubierto a ambas con una manta, con mimo, pese a que a un ángel no le afecte el frío, y la almohada la nota ahuecada y blanda. No es... Tan mala. ¿No lo es? Lejos de resultar incómodo, se quedan en esa posición, hasta que Historia decide cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el trance.

La morena, siguiendo antiguas costumbres, no se separa de ella ni para tomar aire. La protege toda la noche, con los engorrosos guantes puestos para poder acariciarle el cabello y la frente sin temor a despertarla por una punzada de dolor. Comprende su frustración. Si ella estuviera en su situación... Bueno, probablemente habría acabado durmiendo en una rama, así de irritante puede llegar a ser. El sol despunta entre los árboles cuando algo tira de ella, como retorciéndola sobre sí misma. Annie. Se levanta, sin molestarse en cambiar su atuendo, y sale descalza al bosque. Avanza sólo un poco, alejándose del hondo claro para esconderse entre la maleza, y se arrodilla y suspira sobre la tierra, dejando que un demonio más poderoso que ella misma la arranque de su ser.

Mientras tanto, Historia nota la ausencia de Ymir y da una vuelta en la cama, incómoda. Es de cuerpo frío como el hielo, pero agradece el calor, que puede ser hasta sofocante, de la chica. Escuadriña la habitación desde la cama, no la encuentra, y se preocupa. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Espera durante varios minutos, que le parecen interminables, y su percepción de lo sobrenatural la detecta, pero es algo tan inusual como ella misma. Está, pero sin estar. No nota algo vital. No puede ser que la hayan atrapado. Es imposible. Entonces, ¿qué hace?

Sigue el camino que le va dictando su instinto, y se vuelve a perder. ¡Maldita sea! Ymir tiene encima un hechizo para evitar que los ángeles la detecten. Si quiere impedir hallarse perdida de nuevo, tiene que dejar de pensar en ella. Pero no puede. ¿Algo le habrá pasado? Su mente, de corriente ordenada, es un hervidero. Se encuentra de nuevo recitando su identidad para no perderse a sí misma. Soy Historia. Soy un ángel. El quinto serafín de Dios. Estoy en una misión para encontrar a... ¿A quién?

Por eso, no se espera el gruñido del animal que cae sobre ella, con afilados dientes listos para desgarrarla por completo. ¿Es uno? ¡No, escucha a muchos más! Suenan guturales, semejantes a los de un perro amenazado, y con su capacidad para entender cada lenguaje, sabe que gritan que tienen hambre, un hambre feroz. Se ha topado con una jauría de lobos. Como si lo hubieran ensayado, otros dos se lanzan a por ella. Se cubre el rostro con los brazos, y al sentirlos cerca, vuelve a abrirlos, golpeándolos en el proceso. Adapta su garganta para responderles, "¡No quiero haceros daño!", pero están famélicos, hambrientos, luchando con las fuerzas que les quedan, igual que ella. Su especialidad es la magia curativa, y sin espada, no le queda otra que matarlos a golpes, intentando que no le rocen el cuello. Acaba con la vida de tres sin acusar cansancio, pero no se van sin luchar, y le abren cortes en los brazos y abdomen. De esa guisa se la encuentra Ymir, con la túnica hecha un harapo y ella concentrada, saltando con gracilidad para evitar el ataque de otro animal. De no ver la sangre en su diminuto cuerpo, o la rabia en los ojos de los lobos, creería que está danzando con ellos. Le hace falta chasquear los dedos para que los cinco restantes exploten o se descuarticen ahí mismo, y sin importarle mancharse, le pasa un brazo a Historia bajo la espalda y las piernas, resguardándola contra su pecho.

\- ¡Tus ojos! ¡Son como los de un Ojo de tigre! -Exclama la rubia, pasmada. Hasta hace un segundo, seguían siendo negro profundo, y ahora han tomado una tonalidad entre miel y bronce característica de dichos demonios.

\- Eso... Es un conjuro. Cambian de color en batalla, para que los ángeles crean que soy de un rango inferior.

En los brazos protectores del demonio, Historia cavila. ¿Para qué querría parecer un rango inferior? Una vocecita le responde, "Para que la subestimen y poder matarlos antes", y en su interior, algo le dice que así es. Sin hacerle caso, sigue dejándose llevar, aguantando el chaparrón de riñas.

\- ¿Cómo has salido cuando estás tan débil? ¡Te advertí que había animales salvajes! Los ángeles sois todo obediencia, así que ¡obedece, maldita sea! ¿Qué habría hecho si te hubiera pasado algo?

Su voz suena angustiada, y la apreta contra sí. Historia hace una mueca, puesto que Ymir la ha vuelto a arañar a través de los guantes en un corte, y esta se apresura en llevarla a la cascada. La deja sobre una roca, como un paño a secar, tras hacerle prometer que no se moverá ni un centímetro. Espera, impaciente como una niña pequeña, agitando las piernas e inclinando el cuello hacia atrás. Ymir, que vuelve con una cesta repleta de cosas, no sabe si lo hace a propósito o por casualidad, pero su ingenuidad y belleza la convierten en la presa perfecta.

\- Ven aquí, voy a limpiarte esas heridas, desastre. -Le hace un gesto con la mano para que se aproxime a ella, sentada sobre una manta que ha colocado a la orilla del pequeño remanso que crea la cascada. Forma un círculo casi perfecto, y por su experiencia, el momento ideal para visitarlo es la noche, cuando la luna se asoma en el agua y la ilumina como un gran foco. No obstante, sigue siendo de día, sobre las nueve, de hecho.- Quítate la túnica, de todas maneras no tiene arreglo.

\- ¿Que tú vas a limpiarme? -Al principio no la entiende, o no desea hacerlo. El Trono se negaría fervientemente a que un ángel fuera tocado por un demonio, así que agita la cabeza.- No quiero ser desagradecida, pero no puedes hacer eso, de ninguna manera.

\- ¿Quién crees que te lavó y te curó las heridas que te hice? -Se interesa Ymir con ironía, con la primera sonrisa que le dedica, radiante de diversión perversa.- Deja de decir tonterías. Puedo quitártela yo, si lo prefieres.

Ve a la morena demasiado por la labor, pero ella no va a amedrentarse. Con decisión, se levanta para colocarse a su lado, donde va desgarrando la túnica para ir paso a paso: Primero curan las heridas de los brazos y hombros, luego las de los pies, el abdomen, y finalmente el rostro. Ymir sujeta la gasa y los toques se le antojan a Historia aleteos de mariposa. La está tratando como a una muñequita de cristal. Se siente halagada, pero más que eso, ultrajada. ¡Es un serafín, un ángel del más alto rango! Ha peleado en mil batallas, contra mil demonios, y siempre ha salido victoriosa. Claro que ninguno de ellos ha sido un Ónice como ella, mucho menos una Obsidiana. Se ha enfrentado a multitud de Ojos de tigre, Ámbar o Ágatas, eso sí. Por lo que, ¡no necesita tanta delicadeza! Aún así, sin saber por qué, se deja querer. No precisa de vendas, se habrá curado antes de que termine el día, y vuelve a estar fresca y reluciente como una flor. Mira el lago, y se le ocurre una pequeña travesura. El contacto con la piel desnuda de su muñeca le relampaguea muy poco en el momento en que la agarra, tirando de ella hacia el agua. Ymir no consiente caer sola, y de un tirón, Historia se zambulle entre risas. Empieza la pelea subacuática donde ambas, sin necesitar respirar, se hunden en las profundidades y se cogen de los tobillos, como si fueran algas. Salen de tanto en tanto, y sus risas resuenan a lo largo y ancho del bosque.

Ymir juega y ríe pero piensa. ¿Por qué no le ha dolido tanto tocarla como cuando pelearon? ¿Es una cuestión de odio? ¿De maldad y bondad? ¿De comprensión? Le da vueltas a la cabeza, y Christa la pilla desprevenida. Se abraza a ella con brazos y piernas, impidiéndole precisamente mover los suyos, y le hace cosquillas en las rocas del fondo. Libera su brazo derecho con tan poco esfuerzo que es casi un juego de niños, y bracea aún con ella agarrada. Las alas de Christa son engorrosas para jugar, se ensucian enseguida, pero eso no la impide tumbarse bocarriba en la orilla, disfrutando del sol del mediodía, con una sonrisa de satisfacción como única prenda. Sentirse observada la hace ser consciente de su estado y usar sus alas inferiores para revelar la mínima piel lechosa y perfecta. Su compañera no tiene ningún reparo en despojarse de su vestimenta para ponerla a secar colgando de la rama de un árbol, y tumbarse a su lado, con los ojos fijos en el cielo.

\- ¿Es bonito? -Sólo acude al cielo para batallar, y nunca ningún demonio ha franqueado las verdaderas puertas. No tienen ni idea de cómo será. ¿Lleno de espíritus? ¿Una ciudad normal y corriente donde reine la paz?- Allá arriba, me refiero.

\- ¡Es maravilloso! No puedo... Darte mucha información, pero es el mejor sitio donde se puede estar. -Asegura, con voz soñadora, alzando una mano, como si pudiera agarrarse a las nubes y subir escalando.

\- ¿Lo echas mucho de menos, entonces? -Quiere que suene como una duda cualquiera, pero se nota cierto resquemor, y no tiene por qué. El cielo es su hogar. Que ella odie el infierno porque es el peor de los lugares no quiere decir que todos deban estar peleados con su procedencia.

\- ¡Que no te quepa la menor duda! -Responde Historia sin dejarla pensar otra cosa. Adora la ciudad, sentirse etérea, esencia, ajena a todo.- Pero... También me gusta este mundo. Puedo sentir cosas que allí, rodeada de perfección, ¡pasan un poco desapercibidas! Alegría, gratitud, curiosidad. Es genial, ¿no crees, Ymir?

\- ¿Sabes cómo me llamo? -La morena salta como un resorte. Si lo sabe, ¿qué otras cosas habrá escuchado? No tendría que habérselo confiado a un ángel, a nadie. Saber el nombre de un demonio es controlarlo. ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido decírselo? Estaba inconsciente, es su excusa.

\- Me lo dijiste. Me hablabas mucho cuando estaba dormida. -Remarca, distraída, haciendo ver como que la cosa no va con ella. Juguetea con sus dedos, llegando a la misma conclusión que ella. Controla a Ymir. Controla a una Ónice. Pero, ¿de qué le sirve?- No lo usaré contra ti, ¡lo juro! La palabra de un ángel es inquebrantable.

La pequeña parece sincera, pero desde ese momento, Ymir se refugia en su cascarón. Tiene carácter y lindezas para rato, pero la ayuda a vestirse y a calzarse en silencio, y luego lo hace ella misma. Le sirve la comida, sobras de un guiso de carne, sobre el plato hondo y adornado con pequeños girasoles, que se come sin rechistar. Disgustada, la chiquilla coge una pequeña rabieta. Todo era divertido, ¿por qué ha tenido que estropearlo diciendo su nombre? Mosqueada, coge una piedra lisa de la orilla y la tira hacia las rocas de la cascada, con tanta fuerza que les hace una pequeña mella. Sigue tirando, descargando el mal cuerpo que lleva encima, y no se da cuenta de cuándo se le empiezan a resbalar las lágrimas por las mejillas, ni que sus hombros se agitan por los sollozos. Ymir, por el contrario, sí. La tiene a su lado, con la mano sobre su hombro, en el momento en que estos empiezan.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te has hecho daño? -La inspecciona de arriba abajo, sin detectar amenaza alguna, y le pone la mano sobre la nuca, que acaricia. No lleva guantes, pero no siente nada más que una piel suave y sin mácula. Nada físico parece atormentarla.

\- No es nada, es sólo que yo, yo siempre lo estropeo todo... -Murmura, con la cara congestionada y llena de rabia hacia sí misma.

Tiembla y la piedra se resbala de su mano, creando un sonido envolvente al rodar dentro del agua. Sus ojos están empañados, y la miran con dificultad. Ymir suspira. Se siente culpable... Christa va a matarla del susto un día de aquellos. Desliza la mano de su hombro a su antebrazo, y la gira para que la enfrente. Debería ser un delito arruinar un rostro tan hermoso con un llanto tan banal.

\- No es necesario que te disculpes tanto. Yo te he dicho mi nombre, yo acarreo con las consecuencias, ¿no es lo justo? - Ymir, que no quiere ni puede soportar la urgencia de consolarla, la rodea con el brazo y le hace apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Historia, ni corta ni perezosa, la abraza con fuerza. El demonio, sonriente por la iniciativa que muestra la chica, le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza, al tiempo que dice.- Ea, ea, que no es para tanto, llorona.

La rubia sólo la suelta unos minutos más tarde, tranquila ya, para ayudarla a recoger. Se les ha hecho un poco tarde para estar vagabundeando, y según Ymir, "las niñas buenas están en casa pronto". Una vez a la cabaña, Ymir saca agua del pozo para cocinar alguna sopa, y va mezclando los ingredientes. Historia estudia una estantería en la que no se había fijado, repleta de libros a cada cual más curioso. Le pregunta sobre ellos en la cena, y comienzan una conversación más o menos agradable, más o menos divertida, más o menos... Normal. El ángel reconoce ahí a la chica brusca le hablaba, y ahondan en los temas que le interesan: explorar mundo, la lectura y la pintura, de vez en cuando. Es fascinante verla sonreír con un detalle que sólo ella capta de un cuadro, o sólo escucharla hablar, con palabras mejor o peor usadas. Le encanta tomarle el pelo a la niña, y ella disfruta de verla feliz. Es más que un demonio, es una persona, de eso se cerciora bien Historia, con sus debilidades y sus aspiraciones.

\- Pero de eso podemos hablar otro día. Ahora mismo, señorita, te vas a la cama, o echarás a perder esa cara que tienes. -La regaña cogiéndola en peso para depositarla en la cama. Ya ha intentado que se vaya por las buenas, y le ha respondido que es lo suficientemente mayor para saber cuándo debe entrar en trance, así que sólo le ha quedado esa opción. Christa se acomoda en su huequecito de cama e Ymir lo arregla todo, devolviéndolo a su lugar antes de acostarse a su lado, de nuevo tan rígida, que se le podría dar un puñetazo y no se inmutaría.

\- ¡Pero me decías que era la criatura más bella que habías visto jamás! ¿Has cambiado de idea? -Sabe fingir muy bien que es más pura fe lo que realmente es, la otra se lo ve en los ojos como mentirosa experta, y le recrimina a Ymir tirándole de la camiseta como una cría consentida. Ella tiene que apartar la vista. Es más de lo que puede aguantar. Cuando estaba dormida, no le daba tantos sobresaltos, ni se le acercaba milímetro a milímetro, pensando que no se daría cuenta. Bufa, contrariada, y estira los brazos para acogerla en ellos, como parece desear. Y a Historia no le hace falta más, porque se acomoda amoldándose a ella y abrazándola también, cerrando la mano entorno a su camiseta para mantenerla allí, a su merced.

\- He dicho que si has cambiado de idea. -Repite en un susurro, en tono más divertido que inocente.

\- No, no he cambiado de idea. Ahora cállate y duerme, ¿quieres? -Sus palabras son tan poco delicadas como de costumbre, pero la mano ya se encuentra acariciando el cabello de Christa, a fin de que se duerma de una vez. La interpelada sonríe, de una manera en la que habría encendido el cuarto, y vuelve a murmurar:

\- Hasta mañana, Ymir.

\- Hasta mañana, Christa.

A partir de esa noche, la relación de ambas mejora a la par que las alas de Historia se fortalecen. La rubia va comprendiendo al complicado demonio, que tan pronto muestra desinterés como la protege de las bestias, la riñe por su "radical bondad angelical" y le pide que actúe conforme a sus deseos. Esto último se lo repite hasta la saciedad, ante cada cosa que le pregunta.

\- ¿Podría ir a bañarme a la cascada? -Pregunta, con mucha educación.

\- Haz lo que quieras. -Le responde, con las piernas sobre el sofá, concentrada en la lectura.

\- El otro día vi unos ciervos en el río, ¿crees que estarán allí? -Los recuerda, y sonríe. ¿Debería llevar un cuaderno para dibujarlos?

\- Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo, ¿no? -Esta vez trajina por el huerto, así que su voz suena irregular, sin perder ese deje y ese brillo, como si la estuviera retando a ir sola.

\- ¡Ymir, voy a probar otra vez mis alas! -Declama alegremente con la mano en el marco de la puerta, y la cabeza levemente girada hacia ella.

\- Diviértete. -Le desea, agitando la mano en gesto de despedida desde la mesa del salón.

Con el mapa de los Nueve Círculos desplegado, Ymir tamborilea con los dedos sobre el borde. No es raro que sea allí donde los ángeles y demonios libren sus guerrillas, en el Anteinfierno, puesto que para entrar en el verdadero Hades es necesario más que un par de alas y una espada en llamas. Ha estado más ocupada de lo normal, comandando a sus tropas, invocación tras invocación, y les ha venido bien a ella y a Christa. Hace tres semanas desde el accidente, y el ángel está ya recuperado por completo. La ha visto volar, acompañándola en algunas ocasiones, y está segura de que podría alcanzar el cielo sin problemas. Además, le está curando esa actitud tan servicial, alentándola a tomar decisiones y darse caprichos, cosa impropia en un ángel. ¿Está corrompiéndola? Le gusta pensar que está dejándola ser libre y feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, según parece.

Con esa libertad llegan los riesgos. Todos los días Christa se despierta temprano, sale y vuelve en cuestión de minutos, creyendo que Ymir está en trance. Sabe perfectamente que intenta irse, que todavía le puede el sentido del deber, pero que decide quedarse con ella. Cada día la elige sobre el cielo, por alguna razón inexplicable, y cada día se esfuerza el demonio por merecerlo. Al menos, el tiempo que les dejen.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! -Canturrea Historia. Acaba de caer el sol, y sabe que es momento de volver, aunque espera que sea sólo temporal. Toda ella bulle del entusiasmo que se siente tras ver algo maravilloso.

\- Ya te veo. ¿Cómo se han portado hoy los lobos, han vuelto a gruñirte? -Ymir se levanta de la silla al verla, doblando en un movimiento rápido sus mapas y abriendo los brazos para recibir a la menuda Christa entre ellos con afecto. La baja al suelo y le revuelve el pelo, lo que causa que la otra lo arregle con los dedos y le saque la lengua.

\- No me han gruñido, les he llevado comida, ¡pero he encontrado una cosa! Tienes que venir a verla. -Le ruega, cogiéndole la mano entre las suyas, y poniendo esa mirada que sabe que es superior a la voluntad de Ymir. Finalmente, poniendo los ojos en blanco, accede, asintiendo.- No te arrepentirás, ¡vas a ver!

Separan sus manos para volar con tranquilidad, y no ir aleteando la cara de la otra. Ymir despliega sus alas escamosas y oscuras, que guarda en el interior de su cuerpo, y la sigue sobre los árboles. El bosque parece infinito, un laberinto para quien no lo conozca, pero sea lo que sea lo que quiera Christa enseñarle, ella ya lo habrá visto. Se lo sabe al dedillo, cada prado de flores o salto de agua, cada madriguera o posible escondite. De todas maneras, no va a quitarle la ilusión.

Historia se gira para asegurarse de que la sigue, y le sonríe con emoción. De toda cosa mala puede florecer una buena, y nunca mejor dicho, y esa exposición de su magia la ha alegrado. Dirige sus aleteos a una pradera de lo más normal, cubierta de flores que no destacan precisamente en la oscuridad de la noche, y avanza un metro alejada del suelo hasta el mismo centro. Sabe que Ymir la debe estar mirando con interrogantes por ojos, así que se deja caer al suelo, y como si hubiera encendido un interruptor, el campo se ilumina. Las flores relucen con un brillo azul claro que transmite paz y calor. Se arrodilla para acariciar los pétalos, orgullosa, y cuando se vuelve a erguir ya tiene a Ymir cogiéndola de la cintura, separándola de la tierra.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces? -La luz va languideciendo gradualmente, y las flores le dicen adiós. Les transmitió parte de magia una vez que pasó por ahí, y se ponen a brillar cuando reconocen su presencia. Le parece un festival de color muy bonito, y no sabe por qué a Ymir no.

\- ¿Crees que es bueno hacer magia angelical cerca de la morada de un demonio? El terreno está vigilado, siente y absorbe la información. ¿Qué hacemos si vienen a por ti? -Pregunta, fuera de sus cabales, taladrándola con la mirada a ratos, y a otros cerrando los ojos. Ha sentido algo, pero no sabe exactamente qué. Tiene el corazón encogido, con la posibilidad tan real de que Annie lo haya sentido. Cómo odia al Lucero del alba. Historia, a la que no se le ha pasado por la cabeza que el Lucero estuviera vigilando a una subordinada, le responde.

\- ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué te importa! Soy un ángel, es tu deber matarme. -La ha enfadado, y tal y como le suele pedir Ymir, está mostrando su carácter. Se retuerce para zafarse de ella, y al no conseguirlo, dice, frustrada.- Todo lo que hago está mal, ¿verdad? ¡No sé hacer nada bien!

Y ahí está de nuevo. Christa, quiera o no, siente un complejo de inferioridad tan grande que no es normal en alguien de su rango. Tiene el mundo en sus manos, debería ser arrogante, tanto o más que ella, y se pasa la existencia menospreciándose. Cruza el prado de flores con ella en brazos, posándola sobre la tierra cuando están alejadas.

\- Deja de hacerte la tonta, Christa. Sabes perfectamente por qué no puedo matarte. -Comienza a caminar en dirección a la cabaña, sin cogerla. La ha incluido en el hechizo, puede seguirla sin perderse. No obstante, Christa la detiene, agarrándola por la manga y dando un tirón. Ya ha recuperado su fuerza, y la hace frenar en seco.

\- ¡Pues dilo, si eres tan valiente! -Exclama, decidida, sin miedo a sentirse observada. Todo el bosque se ha callado, como intuyendo la lucha de titanes que va a sucederse. Ymir, entre sorprendida y arrepentida, se dice que no debería haberla forzado a expresar sus deseos o desobedecer. ¿Quiere saberlo? Pues va a saberlo. Se deshace de su agarre y gira el cuerpo hacia ella, cogiéndola por los hombros. Es tan amenazante como un colibrí. La voz parece sonar cálida cuando contesta:

\- Porque estoy enamorada de ti, Christa. -Pese a que a efectos prácticos se esté confesando, le dedica una sonrisa burlona y ladea la cabeza.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, valiente?

Es tan obvio, se podía ver en el demonio. Ella alza el mentón de repente, llameando fuego azul. ¿Está retándola? Qué manera más ruin y efectiva para despertar a alguien. Con un paso, la coge de las solapas de la chaqueta desgarrada y se pone de puntillas.

\- Eres idiota. -Suspira sobre sus labios, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hace, y la besa. Y el mundo no le da vueltas, no se siente en una nube, al contrario; Se siente consciente de dónde se encuentra, en tierra firme, y no puede estar más feliz de que así sea. Siente, por primera vez, que no pertenece a un todo homogéneo, un serafín más en la lucha. Es una persona, única y especial, y es amada por esa chica que le sigue el gesto con ternura y las manos en las mejillas, profundizando el beso sin el menor de los dolores. El lazo, debe ser. Cuanto más fuerte sea el lazo, menos han de dañarse, o eso le gusta pensar a Historia al separarse y soltar una risita de pura felicidad.

La atención de Ymir está dividida entre ella y sus alrededores. ¿Ha escuchado algo, ha sentido cualquier cosa fuera de lugar? Al reírse Christa, se le olvida todo. Ese ángel la tiene sin vuelta de hoja. Sus manos bajan hasta su espalda, para presionarla contra su pecho y besarla en la frente.

\- No está mal para un ángel. -Y la picardía destella en su sonrisa, antes de echar a andar en dirección a la cabaña a paso rápido, pero no urgente.

\- ¡Deja de pinchar! -Le pide, rebotada, intentando mantener el paso con unas piernas que son casi la mitad de las de la otra, y le da un empujón en el hombro.- Este ángel puede ganarte en una carrera, fanfarrona.

Ymir la mira de soslayo, el rostro que intenta ser convincente, un gatito que quiere rugir y emite el más dulce maullido. Le dará esa satisfacción. Los pasos se espacian más en el espacio y el tiempo, corriendo como una gacela. A rapidez no hay quien gane a Historia, sobretodo porque sospecha que Ymir no lo está dando todo, y prácticamente vuelan a través de los árboles, con las alas plegadas todo lo posible a la espalda para que no se golpeen con todos los troncos. El ángel es la primera en tocar la piedra de la cabaña, con un grito triunfal.

\- ¿Has visto? ¡Te lo di-! -Exclama, entrecortada nuevamente por los labios del demonio. Se le escapa una exclamación ahogada, pero enseguida entrelaza los dedos tras su nuca, acariciándola como si fuera lo más preciado. Bajo sus manos, el Ónice palpita, caliente, vital. La joya que designa su rango y le da la vida es sólo un tono más clara que la Obsidiana, la de los Espíritus Superiores. La suya propia es la más pura y clara tras el Diamante, la del Trono, y late justo en el mismo sitio. ¿A dónde la llevan sus pensamientos? ¿Debe ofrecer resistencia a las manos que la tocan con tanto amor, en lugar de ayudarla a deshacerse de todo aquello que las separa? Eso sí que sería una locura.

Su corazón, ese órgano tan inútil hasta el momento, se ha henchido de placer con cada roce suyo, cada beso. Se le enredan las sábanas en las piernas y la tinta de Ymir la recorre por completo, y no le importa. Grita y se remueve y se le corta la respiración. El cabello, siempre impecable y perfecto, lo tiene alborotado, y el de la morena, tres cuartos de lo mismo. Ambas comparten también una sonrisa pletórica. Los intentos de fundirse la una con la otra cesan con la luna bien alta, y todavía pasará un rato más antes de que dejen de charlar y se suman de nuevo en el trance.

Ymir tantea a su lado, encontrándose la cama vacía de más cuerpo que el suyo. El sol ya ha salido. ¿Dónde está Christa? Se empieza a temer lo peor, vistiéndose a toda prisa. No puede haberse ido. No justo en ese momento. ¿Tanto se ha arrepentido? ¿Y la promesa? Cierra los ojos y se calma un ápice. La está sintiendo, justo en ese instante, y emprende la marcha hacia el prado, más rápida que lenta. ¿Por qué tiene un presentimiento que le dice que se aleje? No le hace caso y sigue avanzando, más desesperada, arrollando arbustos y árboles con tal de llegar. Lo hace, y se arrepiente.

Un charco de líquido plateado rodea la corola rubia que es la cabeza de su amada. Yace de lado, dándole la espalda, y puede ver la carne del cuello levantada y su preciosa joya rota en mil pedazos. Las flores que la rodean brillan débilmente, y lo que antes era paz ahora refleja tristeza, pérdida. Se arrodilla junto a ella y la endereza con tanta delicadeza como al curar sus heridas, pero no puede hacer nada más que abrazarla, y repetir sin cesar su nombre.

\- Déjame dormir un poco más... -Le responde, desganada, con la sonrisa débil de alguien que ha tirado la toalla.

\- Vive. Christa, vive por mí, vive por ti, por Dios, por lo que sea, ¡pero vive! -Le ruega, las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, y la interpelada casi resopla. Qué más le gustaría a ella.

\- Soy Historia, el quinto serafín de Dios. Soy libre y... -Se calla para arañar algo de energía vital de las flores. La está agotando por completo, por eso se apagan, pero no es suficiente.- Te quiero, Ymir. Tienes que salir de aquí.

\- No pienso dejarte sola. ¿Recuerdas? Vamos a cuidar la una de la otra siempre. -Su verdadero nombre le parece irrelevante en ese momento, y recoge el fragmento más grande de su joya, más pequeño que su pulgar, guardándolo en un bolsillo. Mira entre los árboles. El que le ha hecho eso debe estar cerca, quizás observando. Lo matará.

\- No tienes nada que hacer contra el Lucero del alba. ¡Vete! -La increpa Historia, y al ver que no se mueve ni un centímetro de su lado, tuerce el gesto. Susurra un "lo siento" y procede a trazar símbolos que brillan claros en la piel del demonio. Oh, no, no lo está haciendo.- Demonio Ymir, te ordeno que abandones este lugar, por la gracia con la que Dios me ha bendecido te expulso, por el poder que se me ha otorgado con tu nombre me obedeces. Alma maligna, acata mi orden de inmediato y líbrate de tu pecado ascendiendo a los Cielos y gozando del Juicio, amén.

Más pronto que tarde, Ymir siente que se le retuercen las tripas y tiran de ella hacia arriba, donde nunca ha estado. Sus ojos están sobre Historia, que ha cerrado los suyos sobre las flores marchitas, y parece feliz. Cómo la ama, a pesar de quitarle aunque sea un segundo de su tiempo, su último segundo. A pesar de que la haya mandado al punto de no retorno. Se siente etérea, esencia en sí, esencia atrapada, mientras en la Tierra el Lucero maldice.

Un ángel no muere. Un ángel es sucedido por otro con su misma alma en algún momento de la eternidad, por los siglos de los siglos. La balanza ha de estar igualada para el equilibrio, bien lo sabe Dios. Le quita un serafín, y Él le arrebata un teniente general y el Lucero asciende a otro más cruel, más despiadado que el anterior. En ese juego de estrategia, el teniente ha salido perjudicado tremendamente a los ojos de todos. Ha debido cortar todo rastro de lazos con el Infierno, cambiar su nombre, bajar de rango hasta convertirse en un ángel del montón, exhibir sus tatuajes que lo designan como renegado y le confieren el poder con el que no nació, y lo admite con un agradecimiento fuera de lo corriente. Incluso se ha sometido a la Extracción de joya, reemplazada por un Ámbar corriente, a riesgo del rechazo.

Todos en el Cielo conocen sus motivos, que son susurrados por todos lados, soñadores o condescendientes, y el ángel acaricia su colgante de cristal azul y suspira unas palabras. ¿Qué suspira? Es un secreto que sólo conocen dos personas, el propio ángel y el Creador. ¿Qué suspira, entonces, que le hace recuperar el ánimo y afrentar la adversidad? Si te fijas lo suficiente, sus labios articulan un:

\- Te estás haciendo de rogar, Historia.

Eterno.

* * *

 _¡Y fin! Este fanfic es fruto de un sueño que tuve hace un par de días, y debía quitármelo de encima. Lo que no esperaba es que resultara tan largo, pero es lo que hay._

 _Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, y también la primera en la que uso el presente. Me ha gustado bastante la experiencia, así que repetiré, eso es seguro._

 _Dicho esto, ¡muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final, espero que te guste!_


End file.
